An Access Point (AP) may provide to one or more wireless communication devices access to a communication network, for example, via a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) communication network.
The AP may select a wireless communication channel of the WiFi communication network to communicate with the one or more wireless communication devices.
Some APs implement an “automatic channel selection” (ACS) mechanism to select the wireless communication channel. According to the ACS mechanism, the AP may continuously monitor the WiFi communication network, and select from a plurality of wireless communication channels a first channel, which has a reduced load compared to the load of other wireless communication channels.
The AP may switch to a second wireless communication channel, for example, when the second wireless communication channel has a reduced load compared to the load of the first wireless communication channel.
As a result of the AP switching to the second wireless communication channel, the one or more wireless communication devices of the network may also switch to the second wireless communication channel.
Performing a large number of switches between wireless communication channels may increase latency and/or overhead.